


Do No Harm

by Pagestealer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Poisoning, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagestealer/pseuds/Pagestealer
Summary: They should have destroyed the samples. Should have burned the whole building down. But they didn’t. And one of Merrick’s competitors discovered Kozak’s research. And he used it to create a virus capable of killing an immortal. And somehow he infected Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Greg Rucka and Gina Prince-Blythewood. Only borrowing with respect.  
> Excuse any Google translated languages.  
> I have one more chapter almost done, and more coming. If anyone wants them? Let me know in the comments. : )

They should have destroyed the samples. Should have burned the whole building down. But they didn’t. And now one of Merrick’s competitors had access to Kozak’s research.  


It had been over a year since they had escaped Merrick’s lab. Over a year without Booker. Nile was quickly learning the ropes. Though it was safer apart, they had mostly stayed together. After losing so much they just couldn’t bear to separate for too long. Life felt less secure now, less certain. Like it could all be taken away at a moment’s notice. Probably because so much had been. The pain of missing Booker cut deep, deeper even than the betrayal had. Andy, Joe and Nicky missed him terribly. It was a tangible ache, a near constant pain that didn’t heal like their other wounds. Booker’s loss left a hole in their group, and though they loved Nile, she filled the space differently. They would often turn to where he should have been, or leave room for him, though he was no longer there. They missed his gruff humor, the way he growled and slurred his syllables, the way he felt and fought so fiercely. Andy had been right; there had to be a price, but they too were paying it. They were moving on though. Trying to.

Copley was finding them jobs here and there, keeping them fairly busy. They had laid low for a couple months right after. Took time to heal, physically in Andy’s case, mentally and emotionally for all of them. Nile needed time; time to come to grips with everything. Such a huge change. Staring down the barrel of a very long life that no one could have expected. Joe and Nicky needed time together, a reassurance that they were safe and free. But after a while they had taken Copley up on new missions, ones that felt important, that felt like they were helping. This is how they all found themselves in New York City, 14 months after the Merrick situation. 

Joe and Nicky were sightseeing, taking a vacation day before they scouted for the next job. So much had changed since they had last been in the city, what, 58 years ago was it now? They were touring some of their old haunts, favorite spots from back in the day. Though most were gone now. New York changed every week, no one could keep up. It made the two a little sad when they would visit places from their past and barely recognize them. But all things changed; except them. 

A city this big, it was easy to feel like you could disappear, blend into the crowd, be anonymous. But someone knew who they were. It was walking down 7th Avenue, shoulder to shoulder with the crowd that Joe felt it. A sharp pinch as his shoulders bumped with a stranger rushing the other way. He glanced down quickly, brushing at his bare arm. He whipped his head around, scanning the crowd but saw nothing. Nicky tensed, sensing Joe’s change in demeanor. “Che cos’e?” asked Nicky. Joe’s eyes searched the crowd but whoever had brushed past him was long gone. “I don’t know,” he said. “Someone brushed past me and I felt a sharp pain.” He looked down at his arm and saw a small pinprick, a drop of blood. Nicky grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the stream of people and into the shade of a building. Leaning up against the cool brick, Nicky peered more closely at the mark on Joe’s arm, his blood running cold for some reason. This was nothing, he was sure. It couldn’t be anything. Even if this had been an intentional attack, something to hurt Joe, they were impervious to harm. This was nothing. He glanced up at Joe, who shrugged. “Do you feel alright?” asked Nicky. Joe nodded. “I feel fine.” Nicky still didn’t like it, and Joe looked wary too. “Let’s head back,” said Nicky, and Joe readily agreed. 

By the time they made it back to the hotel Copley had booked for them, Joe was lagging considerably. Nicky looked at him with concern, but Joe waived him off. “I’m fine, I’m fine, just tired. That was a lot of walking! I forgot how much walking one does in Manhattan,” he said with a chuckle. But there was a tension in his eyes that Nicky couldn’t miss. They pushed into the hotel room to see Andy and Nile huddled around some blueprints spread out on the coffee table. Upon their arrival Andy rose and looked questioningly at the two men, immediately noticing the energy was off. Nicky explained what had happened, with Joe interjecting repeatedly to say it was not a big deal. But they all noticed the slight sheen of sweat that was growing on his brow. “Right,” said Nile standing, “this sounds like a chemical attack, real covert, spy shit. We should call Copley.” She glanced worriedly at Andy. “Poison pins,” said Andy. “Soviets used them during the Cold War. I suppose something like that could be the case here. But how could anyone even know our faces. And more importantly, how could anyone come up with something that could hurt us?” Joe was noticeably pale and sweaty now. Nicky started to panic, leading him to the chair, where Joe sat heavily. Nicky turned to Andy. “Call Copley. Now!”


	2. Chapter 2

Copley was alarmed and shocked when he heard the news, but after thinking for a while, silence stretching down the line until Andy got impatient, he softly said, “Merrick’s lab.” A sharp intake of breath from Andy. “We never destroyed the samples,” said Copley. “It’s conceivable that someone else found the research, the specimens. If they did their own testing—perhaps they configured some sort of toxin or…. With access to all that, someone could have very well created something that could hurt you. And somehow, they must have tracked you down, injected Joe to test it out perhaps.” Copley made a small noise in the back of his throat. “This is all my fault. I didn’t do a good enough job of hiding you, covering your tracks. This is all my fault.” He sounded hopeless. “Stop,” said Andy. This isn’t helping anyone. It doesn’t matter who did this or how right now. We’ll worry about that soon, and you will help us track them down and stop them. They may be the only ones who can help Joe now.” She said that last part quieter, conscious of Nicky attentively. “Right now, you need to get us set up with a safe place, medical equipment, anything we might need in case this goes south.” She glanced at Joe still sitting in the chair, staring blankly out the high rise window, looking paler by the minute. Nicky was standing behind him, gazing fixedly at Andy, hand on Joe’s shoulder, squeezing gently, rubbing soft circles down his back. Andy turned away from everyone in the room, and said into the phone, “Copley. Hurry.” Copley got them set up quickly in a small private home in upstate Connecticut. They drove there lightning fast, Nile riding shotgun, Joe leaning against Nicky in the backseat, Nicky whispering soothing words to him in Italian all the way. Nile didn’t know what they were saying, and Andy tried not to listen in. When they arrived they found the house fully equipped with all the medical equipment they could hope for, as well as a tall brawny nurse, Derrick, that Copley swore by. Very discreet, he said. They all hated the thought of someone knowing them, knowing their secret, but what choice did they have? None of them had medical training, not enough for this, whatever this was. This man seemed like he knew what he was doing, and took charge immediately. With Nicky on one side and Derrick on the other, they helped Joe, who already seemed unsteady on his feet, into the back bedroom while Andy and Nile watched with worry. 

Joe sat on the side of the twin bed while Nicky hovered in the doorway, trying to stay out of the way, finding his better instincts to sit next to Joe, as close as he could. Derrick deftly hooked Joe up to a heart monitor and got an IV line in. Nicky knew this made Joe uncomfortable, that it felt too much like being back in Merrick’s lab, being experimented on. But he bore it without a complaint. Once settled in and on fluids, Derrick did a full check-up and work-up, taking blood samples, temperature, listening to Joe’s heart. Joe and Nicky let him, knowing he was just looking for answers, trying to solve this mystery before it was too late. While Nicky observed everything happening with Derrick and Joe, Nile and Andy got settled in the other bedroom and wandered the small house, opening kitchen cupboards, testing water pressure. They tried to keep busy, to distract themselves, but quickly ran out of things to do and ended up hovering by the bedroom door with Nicky.

“I wish you wouldn’t all fuss,” Joe said, though his statement was made less forceful by ending in a small coughing fit. Nicky took a step toward him, reaching out his hand, but held back, while Derrick continued to circle the bed, poking and prodding Joe. He had a whole chemistry kit set up in a corner of the room and a laptop. Eventually, he moved over there and started playing mad scientist and Nicky moved to sit on the edge of the bed with Joe, who by this time had lain down. “How do you feel?” asked Nicky quietly. Joe coughed softly, trying to suppress it. “I’m fine my love.” He glanced up at Nile and Andy’s worried faces and laughed. “Santa Maria, Madre de Dios, you all look so worried! I’m not dead yet!” His smile faltered and he reached out a hand to Nicky. Their fingers interlaced. “I’ll be fine my love. Don’t worry.” Nicky heaved a great sigh then looked up at Joe with a small smile. “Lo so,” said Nicky. “Lo so.” 

From the corner of the room Derrick cleared his throat. “Yes you will, if I have any say in it. But this is going to take some time. Let me work on this—you all should go get something to eat, get settled in. I’ll let you know as soon as I have something.” He turned to Joe. “And you need to rest. Let me know if you feel anything, anything at all that doesn’t feel right, or any changes.” Joe nodded tiredly and squeezed Nicky’s hand, nodding toward the door. “Go, my love. Rest, get something to eat.” “I’m not hungry,” murmured Nicky. Andy sighed and turned, shuttling Nile with her as she headed out the door, calling over her shoulder, “We’ll bring in some food.” Joe and Nicky just kept staring into each other’s eyes, love and thinly veiled fear and sadness in their gaze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Santa Maria, Madre de Dios” Holy Mary, mother of God  
> “Lo so” I know


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! More to come!

After an agonizing night and day of waiting, Derrick emerged from his corner with tentative results. Everyone crowded into Joe’s room, and waited with bated breath. Now they would find out Joe’s fate. Was Derrick able to determine what had poisoned him? And more importantly—would he be able to reverse it? 

“Alright, so I think I’ve pinpointed the toxins in this cocktail Joe got nailed with. I’m working on an antidote now but I have to warn you all—this will take time. And that’s time we may not have. Joe’s condition is deteriorating rapidly, as you can see. Furthermore, these sorts of things are normally tested repeatedly before actually being used. We don’t have that luxury either in this situation Much as I hate to say it, we’re just gonna have to wing it here and hope for the best.” He paused and sighed. “I’m sorry; I’m doing my best.” 

“We know,” said Nile wearily. “It’s okay.” She gave him a small smile. Then: “Should we call Booker?” Somebody had to say it. They’d all been thinking of it. Now that the situation seemed so…hopeless… If they didn’t give him a chance to…say goodbye. He deserved to say goodbye. Didn’t he? Nobody seemed to know what to say. Finally Joe weakly coughed out, “No. I want to see him but…no. He doesn’t need to know. By the time one hundred years comes…this won’t matter anyway. He doesn’t need this on his conscience…” Andy cleared her throat and said, “Right, we’re leaving.” Everyone looked at her in surprise. “We might be able to find an answer faster out there. We’re going on the hunt. Copley has been searching day and night and he’s close. If we can find who did this and get to them quickly, Derrick won’t need to worry about getting the antidote wrong. They can just give it to us. Whether they want to or not,” she finished with a growl. She leaned over Joe and softly stroked his hair, before giving it a gentle tug. “We’ll be back soon old man. Hang in there,” she said softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning on her heel and striding out of the room. Nile stared helplessly at Nicky and Joe for a moment then turned and followed Andy out of the room. 

~~~

The sun set and as the night wore on, Joe’s breathing became more and more labored, as his temperature continued to rise. Derrick sat quietly in the corner of the room, working steadily but feverishly. Every now and then he would let out a soft grunt of disappointment. Occasionally he would get up to administer something or other into Joe’s IV or take his temperature or blood pressure. Joe slipped in and out of consciousness. Nicky barely stirred. Eventually Derrick got up to stretch his aching back and legs and make some coffee. Joe lay quietly on the bed, Nicky sitting beside him in a chair, the sound of light breathing and the steady beeping of the heart monitor the only sounds in the room. They gazed steadily at each other, eyes locked, paragraphs being said with no words. A tear slipped out of the corner of Joe’s eye, sliding down towards his ear before Nicky caught it with his finger, his hand then moving to caress Joe’s face, palm flat, thumb rubbing his lip softly. Joe sighed softly and shut his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

Nicky shifted in his chair, leaning closer to the bed. A single tear slid down his own cheek, all that he would allow right now. Later, when he stepped out of the room, he could cry, great shuddering sobs, but not now. They had never been afraid, never ashamed in the least, of showing their emotions, every thought, to each other. But Nicky did not want Joe to see this, to see how scared he was. He pulled in a shaky breath and cleared his throat. Joe would know anyway. He always knew what Nicky was thinking. They could read each other like a book. And their book was a sonnet, an epic, a romance for the ages. One that was NOT ending like this, Nicky swore to himself. He glanced again at his cell phone, praying that Copley would text him with a lead, that Andy and Nile would call and say they had found the answer. Or a person they could beat the answer out of, he wasn’t opposed to that. The phone’s dark screen stared back at him, blank and useless. He wanted to throw it against the wall. He glanced back to Joe, noticing that the man had finally fallen asleep. Nicky crawled into bed with him, gently cradling his body with his own. He stroked Joe’s hair and murmured prayers from his past, ancient supplications to God and all the saints. He fell asleep still praying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this took so long. I am having some health issues and just had two deaths in the family. Hope you enjoy the end.

Nicky was exhausted. The bone-deep weariness that came from sitting up all night for days on end, worrying, weeping, tending to every need, jumping at every murmur or movement. He had barely heard from Andy and Nile. Brief texts, whispered phone calls in the dead of night. Always, they were close. Soon. They’d have something soon. And then the call he’d been dreading. The trail had gone cold. Copley couldn’t find them. Andy and Nile couldn’t find them. There was nothing left to do but come home. Hurry, he told them. There wasn’t much time. Hurry. 

~~~

Joe was unconscious. Nicky held his hand, rubbing small circles across Joe’s palm. His breath was hitching, eyes fluttering behind the lids. Nicky feared Andy and Nile weren’t going to make it. Maybe they should have called Booker. They should have called Booker. Suddenly Derrick leapt up with a start and a yelp. Nicky jumped as well, startled. Derrick stared at him in disbelief. “I got it,” Derrick said softly. Then louder, “I figured it out! The antidote. I’m sure of it! I’ve been close for several hours but didn’t want to get your hopes up.” Nicky stared at him dumbly, not sure he was understanding. Derrick rushed towards them, a syringe in hand. “This is it,” he said assuredly and inserted the needle into Joe’s neck. They both waited, holding their breaths. 

~~~

When Andy and Nile trudged back into the house, they met Nicky making coffee in the kitchen. They approached him gently, Nile asking tearily, “Are we too late?” Nicky turned with a broad smile and exclaimed, “He’s back! Derrick did it!” Disbelieving, the women rushed into Joe’s room, where just days before he had been so weak and still. Now he was sitting up in bed, color normal, breathing steady, sketching quietly in his notebook. There was no sign of Derrick, who had slipped away like a miracle, leaving their lives as quickly as he had appeared. The two women shed all pretense of chill and piled onto the bed with him, smothering him in hugs and kisses. Joe laughed obligingly and hugged them back. Nicky came into the room with coffees and joined them on the bed, settling in by Joe’s shoulder. He kissed him softly on the cheek and handed him his coffee. “Grazie amore mio,” Joe murmured. They all exchanged silly grins. The relief was intense—they knew how close it had been. But they were together again now, and all safe and healthy. Andy felt her chest unconstrict for the first time since this had started. She was going to enjoy this moment. They all were. But when Joe was ready, they were going on the hunt. They couldn’t risk something like this happening again, ever. Not to them, not to Booker out there somewhere. They were going to find the ones responsible and end this. Once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate:  
> "Grazie amore mio" Thank you my love

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> “Che cos’e?” What is it?


End file.
